


Black Bags and Duct Tape

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I put it to her, she "broke my brain" and I couldn't get the photo out of my head.  To make matters worse, I was quite kaylied last night on peppermint schnapps and soda, and for about an hour trying to sleep I couldn't get the image out of my head, nor stop thinking about what Dom might do were he to see this photo himself.  Hence, this story.  Several parts, I'm thinking three, will occur.  Oh and also please excuse any slight factual inadequacies.  I did a bit of research, but really it's all about the kink.  Forgive me.</p><p><b>ETA:</b> Edited somewhat 21 February 2007.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I put it to her, she "broke my brain" and I couldn't get the photo out of my head. To make matters worse, I was quite kaylied last night on peppermint schnapps and soda, and for about an hour trying to sleep I couldn't get the image out of my head, nor stop thinking about what Dom might do were he to see this photo himself. Hence, this story. Several parts, I'm thinking three, will occur. Oh and also please excuse any slight factual inadequacies. I did a bit of research, but really it's all about the kink. Forgive me.
> 
> **ETA:** Edited somewhat 21 February 2007.

      "Oh Dommie, let's come in here, eh? I could use a new pair of leather boots. Don't these look just darling?" Dominic followed the extension of Evi's manicured finger to the tall black boots in the display and nodded non-commitally, allowing himself to be pulled inside the store by an insistent feminine hand.

     It had actually been his idea to go to the shopping centre in LA that Saturday, as they were both off filming for the summer and had a little free time before either had another engagement. He hadn't been reluctant about their living together, though it could be a little awkward from time to time. He didn't like opening his very own bathroom cabinet to find Tampax inside, nor did he appreciate the way she made his coffee and could never appreciate a good afternoon tea. Even though 'Lijah was an American, he had been tolerant of tea time when they'd lived together, and even had learned to fix Dom's favourite with relative ease. But in any event, despite these qualms, he enjoyed shopping, and he thought it would be a good thing to do with her as a couple.

     He had wriggled his eyebrows a bit when she insisted on pulling him into J. Crew, and protested outright at the khakis she picked out for him at the GAP, but he understood her style and didn't put up too much of a fight, even if he did miss his favorite silk shirts and the sexy feeling he got whenever he wore eyeliner. With her, he hadn't worn any makeup in months, but he didn't mind. Not really. "How do you like these, sweetheart?" she asked, and he tilted his head as if considering the stiletto pumps she held up, not really caring. He wasn't much of a shoe man.

     "They're... nice." She pursed her lips and shook her head, and he tried not to feel guilty as she turned back to the ceiling-high stack of boxes. He knew, of course, that everyone was staring at him, or at her, rather, and maybe a little jealous of him for being with her. Her shirt was the perfect colour to compliment her eyes, and her hair was piled atop her head in a way that was supposed to look messy but which he knew for a fact had taken exactly one hour and fifteen minutes to design, as they hadn't left the house until half three and he'd been up since noon. Leaning back idlly against a display, his gaze started to wander, but he almost toppled the glass shelving when his eyes were drawn upward, straight towards...

     Elijah.

     He stared, openly, unable to look away. The top of the wall was papered with these prints of celebrities for AIDS awareness, most wearing a similar strip of silver duct tape across their lips, but it was only Elijah's face that he was drawn to. It wasn't the unique crumple of the tape that captured his attention, making it look as if there may have been a bit of a struggle. No, it wasn't even that. It was the expression, that helpless, bewildered look, the one that said "please don't hurt me." Or, if Dom's experience was any indicator, "please don't hurt me," and then "please, _please_ hurt me."

     He tried to look away, but he couldn't, and he found himself scrutinizing every element, every little piece of the photograph individually. The crinkle of the eyes, the worried crease of the eyebrows, the perfect sharpness of the nose, and of course, the single strip of tape, keeping those pretty lips shut for once. He closed his eyes, using an almost superhuman amount of force, and took a calming breath. No, that was a bad idea. Closing the eyes was definitely a bad idea.

     In his mind, he flashed back a few months. Back before he shoved the classy black Armani bag far underneath his bed. Back before he started dressing more conservatively, and dating one of the most beautiful women in Canada. Back when he wore thick eyeliner every night, and spiked his hair out carefully before leaving the house, and downed a few shots of whiskey and knew he could do no wrong. Back before he took his mother's advice and decided to settle down. Oh, fuck.

     "Sweetie? I'm ready to go now." Dom nodded dumbly, and followed his girlfriend from the store like a stray puppy dog, thumbs jammed into his jeans pockets. He tried not to look, but his gaze was forced back one last time, back for a parting glance. Bye 'Lijah. Bye pretty, dirty, oh-god-please-don't-make-me-think-these-things 'Lijah. He remembered the last time. Don't fuck with friends, in fact, had been the rule. It was an important rule, a steadfast one. He wouldn't break it. But then there was the one time he did, and after that he swore to go vanilla for good.

     "Fuck me." The whisper was urgent, pleading, uttered with bated breath. He knew it was controlled. He knew Orli couldn't really submit to anyone, and even though he asked Dom to do this to him, even though Dom had a feeling he knew what it entailed, he wasn't giving up control. Dom didn't really want him to, even. He couldn't just allow it, he would have to physically _take_ that from Orli. He would have to whip his ass so raw he would begging Dom to fuck him, and Dom wasn't going to do that to a friend. Afterwards, though, after white knuckles curled tight in dark, sweaty curls, salty come on his sheets in the morning and a sated half-limp body lying there expectantly, he made a promise to himself. No more kink, Dommie. Go vanilla, and don't look back.

     Right.

     "Don't these look nice, honey?" Dom gulped as Evi stopped in front of the jeweller's and nodded politely. Oh, shit. Shit shit shit. He needed a drink. A good, stiff drink. What the hell had he been thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part two. Wherein Dom makes mistakes, that may turn out to be blessings, and that fucking picture just won't go away.
> 
> **ETA:** Edited somewhat 21 February 2007.

     Over the past two weeks, Evi had taken to worrying about him. Dom knew this, but he didn't really give as much of a fuck as he usually did. He was getting restless. He knew the signs, and he knew that trying this might not have been such a great idea, but he was invested now, and she lived with him, and he was going to see it through. At least, that was the plan. Three glasses of bourbon into a Friday night, however, he was feeling slightly agressive and slightly less nicey-nicey.

     "Honey, do you think...mphhhh" Evi was cut off on her way inside their house when Dom pinned her suddenly against the wall of the foyer, her wrists over her head and his mouth practically devouring her. One of his canines cut slightly into her lower lip, and she let out a dissatisfied squeak, pulling away with surprise. "Dom, what the hell are you..."

     "I want to fuck you," he bit out against her ear, pressing her wrists harder against the wall, his hips echoing the movements of his hands. "I want to fuck you so raw..." he breathed, and he tried not to curse when his eyes blinked shut and it was an image of Elijah, all hot and bound and wanting with that fucking tape across his mouth, that tempted him, rather than the current image of his beautiful girlfriend up against the wall. This angered him further, and trying to control his thoughts, he bit her earlobe.

     "Hey! Dommie! Quit it! If you want to make love, then say so, but I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Dom snarled, not feeling very reasonable at the moment, and clutched her tighter.

     "Well maybe I don't give a fuck," he spat out. "When have I ever gotten to fuck you, Evi? Not make love, but fuck you good and hard? Jesus Christ, you know, I think you might need a good fucking," he continued, his right hand trailing down to twist a nipple painfully between his fingers. But Evi, evidently, had had enough, and rather than heading towards the bedroom he found himself shoved ungracefully to the floor, his girlfriend staring at him with disgust as she removed a keyring from her pocket.

     "Fuck you, Dominic! I thought you were ready for a mature relationship, but I guess I thought wrong." She angrily released a house key from the ring and tossed it ungracefully to his chest, the metal plunking against his breastbone with a gentle thud that would've hurt more if it weren't for his alcoholic buzz. He grasped his head in surprise, blinking as she stalked off, and just lay there in the hallway trying to put two and two together until she returned, duffle in one hand, passport in the other, stepping over him and throwing the door open. "Don't call," she finished, and he groaned as the door slammed too loudly in his ear, rolling over and flopping down on his stomach.

     "Well fuck vanilla," he muttered to himself, surprised that he had no tears to cry. He had tried, and he had failed, and so he shut his eyes and let his hand trail down his stomach, finishing off the job that Evi hadn't been interested in before the mood dissipated. "Fuck..." he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. "...'Lijah." And the whispered word didn't sound strange coming from his lips, and he wasn't going to take the time to analyze it, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three. Wherein we go from short blabbery parts to long epic!smut part. Not betaed, but read through a few times by yours truly. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **ETA:** Edited somewhat 21 February 2007.

     When Dom stepped under the steamy spray of the shower, he was glad he hadn't drank too much the previous night. At least now, at half noon, he felt mildly like a human being. The relentless pounding of burning water revitalized his muscles, and surprisingly, he was supremely happy to be alive. A grin on his face, he stepped out of the shower, not bothering to wrap a towel around his waist for once, and threw open the cabinet. He felt triumphant as he tossed the Tampax, the Maybeline products, the birth control and the waxing strips one by one into the little rubbish bin by the sink, and then still sporting that slap-happy grin, strode out into the living room, naked as the day he was born.

     "Holy shit! 'Lijah, what the fuck are you doing in my living room?" Surprisingly, Elijah just smiled calmly, and didn't bother to avert his eyes.

     "Maybe I should ask why the fuck _you're_ tromping around your house naked, 'Sblomie."

     "I live here! Alone!" And he couldn't help but force down the temptation to smile, yet again.

     "Um... since when?"

     "Since last night, I suppose."

     "You don't seem too pissed about it."

     "Eh."

     "I thought you were in love with Evangeline."

     "Well... I tried it."

     "Didn't work?"

     "Not really."

     "Why?"

     "You want the whole fucking story?"

     "Yes, but I would prefer you to put on some pants first." Dom just stuck his tongue out at his friend, almost gleefully, and returned briefly to his bedroom to search out a pair of trousers. As he did so, he tried not to think too hard about Elijah, and the fact that he hadn't seen his best mate in LA for the past two weeks, not since he saw the picture, and he also tried to force out of his mind the three, yes three wanking sessions that that image had produced in the previous night alone.

     Whistling to himself, he selected his favorite designer jeans, a little tight in the arse and crotch, but perfectly worn and comfortable. He slipped them on over a clean pair of pants, and then thumbed through his closet, finding his favorite black silk shirt that Evi always called "too decadent." What the fuck was too decadent, anyway? He could be a hedonist if he wanted to be. Triumphantly, he slid his arms in the sleeves and buttoned a few buttons in the middle. He was about to return to Elijah when he got another thought, and returned to the bathroom with a grin. The Mac ultra black went on just as easily as it always had, two thin black lines, just enough to bring out the hungry blue of his eyes and raise a few questions. Well, not the kind of questions Elijah would be asking, but you never knew.

     "Where are you going, Dommie? A fucking premiere?" Elijah asked, but he was grinning.

     "Oh bugger off, mate. You want to hear the story or not?"

     "Yeah, yeah. Go on." Dom smiled and plopped down on the couch next to Elijah, swinging his arm around the back of the couch and therefore around Elijah's shoulders in a friendly conspiratorial gesture.

     "Well, she left at about eleven, pretty fucking pissed, as you would say."

     "What'd you do?"

     "I told her I wanted to fuck her." Elijah raised his eyebrows.

     "This is a bad thing?"

     "In Evi's world, sure. She likes to _make love_," he explained in a ridiculously affected girlish accent.

     "I see. So you told her you wanted to fuck her?"

     "Yeah. I was pretty lewd, I guess."

     "She doesn't like that."

     "Not at all."

     "Do _you_ like that?"

     "Fuck yeah." Elijah smiled, just slightly, the tip of his tongue darting out unconsciously at the corner of his mouth to lick his lips.

     "Good to have the old Dom back."

     "What do you mean, mate?"

     "Dominic Monaghan. Give me a break. You've been walking on pins and needles ever since you two started going out. This is the first time I've seen you wear eyeliner in months." Dom grinned and leaned in close, almost touching Elijah's lips.

     "You like it?" It was supposed to be a joke; the raspy whisper, the proximity, the sexy look in his eye, but Elijah didn't take it as such. He wasn't laughing, but further more, he wasn't backing away.

     "Yeah," he half-whispered, and his tone was breathy, almost aching with need. No. That couldn't be it. Dom's imagination was in overdrive.

     "Elijah, I..." He started to pull away, but Elijah grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

     "Dominic, don't you dare pussy out on me now, you fucker. I've been waiting way too fucking long for this."

     "What are you...?" Dom's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't, in fact, breathe.

     "Dom. Orli and I... talked."

     "Oh, fuck."

     "That's what happened, right? That's why you gave it up?"

     "'Lij, you're not supposed to know about this."

     "But I do."

     "And what do you think?"

     "I don't think you should've given up so quickly."

     "Orli... he wasn't..."

     "He was in control. He told me. He's too much of a switch for you, I think."

     "I guess that's it. I don't... Elijah, how the fuck do you know what a switch is?"

     "I'm not so innocent as you think, Dominic," he whispered, and Dom believed him. His voice was like sex. Pure, dirty, dripping sex. Fuck. "And I'm definitely not a switch." Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Dom's eyes slowly dropped shut. He needed to think. He needed to compose himself. And he needed to fuck Elijah.

     After a moment, Dom was breathing again, and Elijah was still silent, and his mind was made up. His eyes flicked open abruptly, but there was none of the uncertainty they had just held. In fact, all that was there was pure evil, lust and domination and he'd be damned if that wasn't that look in Elijah's eyes, that same look from the poster. A look of fear, and at the same time a look of...want? Fuck.

     "Don't toy with me, Elijah," he commanded, and his voice was deeper, more sure of itself. "I don't play games." He could feel Elijah take in a breath, and then he met Dominic's gaze in a level look of determination. His head tilted slightly to the side, as if in invitation, and his eyes were bright, wide, open.

     "Neither do I. Please, Dominic." And fuck, if he could resist that sultry innocent-but-not-quite voice of Elijah's, that voice that was nothing but pure and dirty sex, _begging_ him, for God's sake, he'd be a saint. But he wasn't, and neither was Elijah, and so he just smirked at the squeak when he tugged Elijah's arms behind his back, quick as lightning, knee sliding between his legs, up against Elijah's crotch, lips connecting without pause to Elijah's throat. And then there was a pause, and he sucked determinedly, and then he moved just a fraction of an inch to the left, and bit down, and 'Lijah whimpered. He didn't scream, he didn't squeal, he didn't jerk, he fucking _whimpered_. God damn, he was just begging for it, wasn't he?

     "Don't be gentle," Elijah whispered, daring, and Dom just growled, his knee pushing up harder and his hands yanking Elijah's arms back at an even more unnatural angle.

     "Oh, I won't, love. Don't you worry." Elijah whimpered again, and just kept fucking doing it as Dom bit at his ear, nibbled on his collarbone, tongued the flesh at the hollow of his neck. Fuck, all he wanted was to make that boy _scream_, and he was going to do it if it was the last thing he accomplished.

     Thinking quickly, he stood and yanked Elijah up off the couch after him, Elijah stumbling a bit but stopping when he hit Dom's chest. Dom took his hands again, in front of his body this time, and led him by the wrists, walking slowly backwards, an evil gleam in his eye. "Oh, am I going to take you, 'Lijah. I'm going to take you, and it's going to fucking hurt. But you're going to fucking scream, because it hurts you so God damned fucking good," he clarified, and Elijah did nothing but moan, didn't speak without being spoken to. Dom's cock throbbed against the confines of his jeans, and the air-conditioned apartment was suddenly very hot. "Get on the bed," he commanded, roughly, kneeling at the edge of it and rummaging around underneath.

     Lijah scrambled to be obedient, sitting up against the pillows and awaiting further instruction. Dom smiled to himself once Elijah couldn't see him, and unconsciously fingered the leather strap around his wrist. Kink or vanilla, he never took it off. It had been a gift, and it was a silent reminder of who he was, what he was. What he did. Sure, he had taken a bit of a break, but he was still Dominic, and he was still fucking born for this.

     Dom grinned when he found what he was looking for, in his neglected black Armani bag, and slipped it into his hand. Then, on second thought, he removed a couple more items, set them aside, and then rose from his knees and climbed atop Elijah, heavily straddling his thighs. He grinned, and Elijah realized what was up when he twirled a roll of duct tape around one finger, eyes sparkling. Elijah giggled gently, and stroked Dom's jean-clad thigh without asking.

     "You saw the photo shoot?" he asked casually, and Dom just grinned some more, unrolling a length of the tape as he yanked Elijah's wrists over his head.

     "What the fuck do you think?" Elijah didn't answer, and Dom quickly bound the wrists together, insides touching, with several rounds of the tape. He had never used this before, but it worked well, and testing the strength of his bindings he found it to be satisfactory and flipped the pocket knife he held in his other hand open, grinning again at the quick look of fear that passed over Elijah's face. He casually cut the tape, and then held the blade up, glittering silver in the noon sun coming in through the Venetian blinds.

     "Mmm... sexy, you are. All bound up like this, waiting for me. Pretty lips, but I think it's time to shut you up for now, 'Lij." He smiled as he smoothed a short strip of tape over Elijah's lips, cutting it with the knife, and stroked a finger over his work. "Now you can scream just as loud as you want, beautiful. No one's going to hear you."

     And then Dom grinned, slightly evilly, deciding to scare his friend just a bit. Slowly, he ran the flat of the blade across Elijah's cheek, and watched as Elijah's eyes followed the movement in his periphery, a harsh look of fear staining the clear blue. Dominic licked his lips, entranced almost, and let the blade dip lower, sliding slowly across the tape as he watched Elijah struggle to keep completely still. He grinned and lifted the knife for a second, pressing hard kiss to Elijah's mouth, and felt him moan through the tape, the vibrations causing another stirring under Dom's jeans.

     Dom growled sharply, and pulled away, this time slipping the blade quickly beneath Lijah's t-shirt and then turning it, ripping the cotton fabric in two with one quick swipe. Lijah moaned again as Dom pushed the two halves of the ruined shirt to the side and dipped down, sucking greedily at each nipple in turn. When he bit down, hard, Elijah's hips shot up, but they were pinned by Dom's body and he could feel the bulge in Elijah's own jeans pushing hard against him from where he still sat, straddling the younger man. Tiring of the knife, he threw it to the side and impatiently worked the button fly of Elijah's jeans free.

     "Lovely," he whispered with a smirk, noticing how Elijah's cheeks flushed red as his body was exposed. He wasn't wearing any pants, but Dom didn't mind that one bit, scooting backwards to push the jeans the rest of the way off and then bending over to nip idly at a hipbone. Elijah squirmed just a bit when he decided to bite down a little harder, but didn't seem too frightened, and Dom noted that he actually seemed to be really into it, the little bitch. He grinned and slowly undid the buttons of his own shirt, discarding it into a nearby chair and then tossing his own jeans and pants on the floor beside the bed.

     "Such a shame," Dom commented mockingly. "All dressed up and nowhere to go. Oh well." He smirked and moved closer to the bed, so that Elijah's head was only a few inches away, and stroked himself slowly as Elijah watched greedily. The stifled moans were very clear in intention, as Elijah tried to push his head closer, but in vain. "Aww, poor little 'Lijah," Dom cooed mockingly, reaching out and stroking Elijah's short tufts of artfully toussled hair. "Do you see something you like?" Elijah nodded, his eyes wide and desperate, but as much as Dom wanted him to do it, he knew it would be much more fun to withhold.

     "There, there," he whispered, stroking Elijah's cheek and smiling as he leaned instinctively into the touch. "You can have a little taste." Elijah's eyes went wide as Dom's thumb swiped over the head of his own cock, and then reached out with his other hand to rip the tape from Elijah's lips. The scream was brief, but Dom smiled nonetheless, stroking the skin between Elijah's nose and lip with his free hand as his thumb pushed between Elijah's lips. The skin was raw, fine little hairs ripped away by the tape, and it would be red later.

     A mark.

     Dom grinned. And then he bothered to look down, and suddenly started having a little trouble thinking straight. There were Elijah's lips, sucking on Dom's thumb for all he was worth, cheeks hollow, lips so pink and swollen, and he knew exactly what Elijah was trying to make Dom picture, the little bastard. And of course it was working. "God damn, 'Lij," he groaned, reluctantly withdrawing his thumb, and then gasped as Elijah boldly stuck his tonuge out to lap at the spot between thumb and forefinger, and went on to suck each of his fingers, one by one, in turn.

     "So pretty," Dom mumbled, unable to avoid being honest in that moment. "You should wear lipstick sometime," he continued, watching Elijah methodically lick up and down his skin. Elijah gave him a confused look at the nonsequitur, but didn't stop what he was doing. "Seriously. Lipstick on those pretty lips, sucking my cock. Like a cheap whore," he growled, and to Elijah's credit he just moaned around Dom's pinkie and didn't say anything.

     Finally, Dom had had enough of Elijah's teasing and pushed him back down to the bed, crawling atop his friend as he fished around on the floor with one hand for the supplies he had left there. Elijah's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything, and Dom just reached out and pressed a finger to his lips. "No speaking without permission," he warned, and Elijah just nodded. "Now, let me ask you a question, Elijah. Would you like that? Would you like me to watch you, sucking me off on your knees, lipstick on those pretty lips? Do you want to be my whore, Elijah?" His voice was low and dark, and Elijah nodded frantically as Dom whispered against his lips. "Tell me." Elijah sucked in a breath and then spoke, his voice a little shaky and quiet.

     "Yes. Please, Dominic," he whispered, and Dom almost trembled against his lips, his hands clenching hard enough at Elijah's hips to leave bruises. He sorely hoped he would leave bruises. "Please," Elijah begged again, lifting his head slightly so that he was essentially speaking into Dom's mouth. "Touch me." Dom growled and pulled Elijah into a bruising kiss, fumbling for the little tube with his right hand and flipping the cap open with his thumb.

     "C'mon, 'Lijah. Open up for me," he urged, kneeling between Elijah's legs and urging them apart by the knees, pushing them back at the same time. Elijah gasped as Dom pushed a single finger in, and Dom had a feeling that Elijah hadn't done this before, or at least not very often, but he didn't hold back. He knew from experience that it was better not to coddle and to deliver the full experience than to come away from it feeling cheated. He would not be the one to give Elijah a half-hearted attempt, and besides, he thought, he had more invested in this than Elijah necessarily knew.

     The younger man moaned when Dom flicked his finger at a certain angle, and he smirked, repeating the motion to Elijah's delight. "You like that, love?" he whispered in a gravelly tone, knowing the answer. "Can you take two?" Elijah nodded frantically, and he obliged him, adding a third as well quite quickly, desiring Elijah to feel the stretch more fully. It wasn't long before Elijah was writhing quite enthusiastically on the bed, but when Dom reached out his other hand and placed it firmly on Elijah's chest, he immediately stilled, his muscles tensing as he tried not to move despite the sensation. Dom grinned, knowing that Elijah would do anything he asked of him in this moment, and he felt an intense urge to take advantage of that fact, deciding that he could wait no longer. He scooted back, wanting Elijah to see this part, and smiled as Elijah maintained his position, wide open and vulnerable with his knees almost to his chest, just waiting for Dom to take him. So fucking hot.

     Dom smiled lazily as he stroked himself, making sure to use plenty of lubricant for Elijah's sake. Elijah just stared, wide-eyed, not trying to disguise exactly where he was looking. His eyes widened impossibly as Dom rolled the condom on himself, and then quick as a flash he was on top of Elijah, pushing his legs back at an impossible angle. "Do you want this?" he growled, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it in words.

     "Yes," Elijah gasped. "Please, Dom. God, please."

     "Sure," Dom teased, grinning as he ground himself just above where he needed to go. "What if you're just saying that?" Elijah shook his head frantically, looking suddenly very afraid.

     "No, no, please Dom. Please. I want you. Please."

     "You want me to..." Dom prompted, smiling at Elijah's position.

     "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Dom. Oh God, please fuck me."

     "Mmmm. That's a good boy," Dom cooed, licking randomly at the curve of Elijah's ear. "You tell Dominic what you want. You just tell me exactly what you want, and I'll give it to you." Elijah gasped and arched under him as he lined himself up, stroking his fingers at Elijah's opening, reminding him of what was next.

     "Oh God, Dominic. Pleasepleaseplease fuck me," he gasped, and then bucked up again as Dom slid inside him, just part of the way, letting him adjust.

     "Breathe, 'Lijah," he commanded, one hand on the side of Elijah's face, thumb caressing his cheek. "Breathe and take it," he growled, and Elijah gasped, trying to relax his muscles.

     "Oh God... it's so... God, Dom. Yes, please, more."

     "Mmmm. So gorgeous. I told you, 'Lijah. Like a fucking whore. You just beg and beg me, no shame at all."

     "Oh God, yes. Please Dom. Give me more, please. More." Dom growled and gave Elijah what he asked for, sliding in the rest of the way and only stopping when his pubic bone hit Elijah's balls and he couldn't go any further. It was so tight and hot and he closed his eyes, willing himself not to come just from the desperate nature of Elijah's voice and the tight wet heat around him. "Oh God... oh Dom... fuck.. yes."

     "God, you cunt. Stop talking, fuck you. I'm going to come up your ass right now if you don't shut up, you beautiful fucking whore." Elijah gasped, almost hurt but not really, and yanked furiously at his bindings, trying to lift his wrists up in vain.

     "Let me... please... let me touch you."

     "No," Dom snapped, stealing himself and then pulling almost all the way out of Elijah's body before sliding deep inside again. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want to you, Elijah." He growled sharply and Elijah's eyes went wide, his hips rising up to meet Dom as he slammed back in again.

     "Oh god, yes, I didn't mean... please... whatever you want... do whatever you want to me, Dommie, please. Oh god, so hot, oh! Right there.. what was that, oh shit, please, right there." Dom smirked at Elijah's babbling and clapped a sweaty palm over Elijah's mouth, groaning when he licked it instinctually.

     "Shut the fuck up, Elijah," he commanded, and the rest was on his terms, the pace building and decided entirely by him for once. God, how he had missed this, and he knew Elijah would let him do whatever the hell he wanted to him. He was just that generous.

     Fuck.

     Dom felt his balls seize up as they slapped against Elijah's skin, and he couldn't last much longer. "Come for me, Elijah," he commanded, aiming his thrusts carefully to hit the right spot every time. "I'm not going to touch you even, and you're going to fucking do it, because you're a fucking whore," he continued, and sure enough Elijah's muscles were trembling slightly, and Dom could feel his body tightening. "Come on, baby. Show me how I make you feel," he ordered, and with one hard deep thrust Elijah's neck snapped back like a doll's, and his mouth opened but no sound came out, a strangled cry issuing from his abused lips as he came on his belly and Dom's chest.

     Dom growled with satisfaction, finally allowing his own orgasm to peak, and he groaned as he experienced his own release. As he came down, Elijah was gasping still, and Dom found his own breath coming short. He smiled as he rolled over, tossing the used condom in the bin and getting ready to get a paper towel, but Elijah stopped him, forcing himself to a sitting position with surprising dexterity and reaching out with bound hands to get Dom's attention.

     "Let me," Elijah whispered, leaning forward and tonguing Dom's chest with slow, lapping strokes. He cleaned up every bit of what he had left with ease, and Dom watched in awe before getting a tissue from the nightstand to clean Elijah off as well.

     "Wow, 'Lij. You surprise me even," Dom commented with a smile, pulling Elijah into his arms. Elijah grinned and nuzzled Dom with his nose as Dom fumbled on the ground for his discarded knife and carefully sliced the tape from Elijah's wrists. In awe again, he fingered the reddening skin of the wrists he had just freed and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of the right one. "A mark," he whispered, as if that weren't obvious, and also as if there weren't marks all over Elijah's body by this point. Elijah just smiled and kissed Dom on the lips.

     "I like that you marked me, 'Sblomie."

     "I wasn't too rough with you?"

     "No," Elijah insisted hurrily. "You're wonderful. So wonderful." Dom grinned, and then suddenly reached down, fumbling with the leather strap around his wrist and after thinking a moment, undid the buckle. Silently, he wrapped it around Elijah's own wrist and slipped the metal pin into the hole just one looser than where Dom had worn it. "Sblomie, you... you can't..." Elijah just stared at his own wrist, and Dom smiled.

     "Shhh. Yes I can. Someone gave me this once, and now I'm giving it to you. As a reminder."

     "A... do you mean this isn't going to happen again?" Dom grinned in spite of himself at Elijah's crestfallen expression and tugged him into an extremely tight hug.

     "Course I don't, Elijah. Never. How could I resist you?" And Elijah broke into a grin bigger than Dom had seen all afternoon, teeth showing pearly white as he playfully tackled Dom to the bed.

     "Love you, Dommie," he whispered, and then purred in Dom's ear, and suddenly Dom wasn't so tired after all.


End file.
